


Luffy and His Book, Wait What?

by LittleBozSheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabble, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References, International Fanworks Day 2019, Luffy Being Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Reading, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Luffy is not only reading a book but wants to share his favourite fandom with Law.Law, however, has some serious doubts Luffy even knows what a book is, let alone having actually read one.





	Luffy and His Book, Wait What?

"TORAOOOOOO I found it!” 

“Your dignity?” 

“MY BOOK!” 

“The non-existent book, Noone has ever seen?” 

‘Whack’ 

Law opened his eyes and rubbed his head “It’s a book.” His voice was pure shock.

“DUH, I told you!.”

“You’ve not read this, you found a random book.” 

“I have, look! 10 pages in 5 years!” voice full of excitement “Reading’s hard, makes me sleepy”

“Want me to read it to you?” a small smile.

“YEP!”

“Harry Potter and the philosopher’s stone,” Law muttered looking at the blurb.

“No spoilers!” the younger captain shouted.

Law Chuckled. 

“Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four…”

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew it was so hard to write 100 words?.
> 
> This is my first time posting work on AO3, So let me know what you think :3


End file.
